dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Tundruh
Tundruh (ツンドラ, Tsundora; lit., Tundra) is an alien located in the West Galaxy and travels the area in his shuttle, acting as both a Space Pirate and a Terrorist, attacking planets and kidnapping kids in order to increase the numbers of his ever-growing army. He is the main antagonist in the West Galaxy Saga. Appearance Tundruh is a relatively short humanoid being, albeit with a large chestnut-shaped skull with two curved horns. He also has a tail with a spiked end, which is relatively thick in width, able to crack the ground when slammed, as well as having three talon-like toes. He has red eye pupils and his lips are darker red. The "dome" on his head is orange, as is his shoulders and the outer part of his torso and legs. His face, hands, chest, legs and feet are all a light purple. He has white armor-like pieces around his wrists, upper shoulders and ankles. He also has two short spikes on his shoulders Personality Tundruh normally appears as a calm and collected individual. During battles, however, he reveals a darker side. In battle, he is merciless and almost unstoppable due to his abilities. He has a habit of growling during fights, and often loses all control of himself. Despite this, he can stop himself and focus on his mission. Tundruh lives for battle and enjoys a good fight more than anything. He even holds back in an effort to make any fight he has last longer. He also claims that injury and death are nothing but the price one pays for a good fight. Tundruh has no compassion or mercy for his enemies and is said to enjoy killing. He is rather morbid and arrogant. Nevertheless, none of these character flaws prevent him from being a superb assassin and fighter. Tundruh is an able observer and a quick analyst. Although he thrives for battle, he has shown to have emotions. Tundruh is serious and highly intelligent. He will not stand for insubordination and will heavily punish anyone who goes against his orders, as seen when he locks up Toga for failing to kill the U-Fighters. He believes that the rules are law, and that anyone who breaks his law must face retribution. He is very strict, and puts those in his faction through strict training regiments and a set schedule. History Synopsis Techniques and Abilities Techniques Ice Rays: Tundruh fires two teal-colored beams of energy from his eyes, that when they come into contact with the target, begins to freeze their bodies in a thick coat of ice. [[Man Slayer|'Man Slayer']]: To use, Tundruh forms a claw-shape with either one of his hands, then by focusing his Ki into his hands the technique takes form as a sphere of pure energy, located in the center of his palm. Upon forming, this ball can be thrown or molded around his hands to strike his opponents at close range, depending on how he wants to damage his opponent. The Manslayer technique also carries the effect that if it makes contact, the victim often feels an escalating burning sensation akin to a poison racing through their bodies. [[God Slayer|'God Slayer']]: A seemingly Ice-based technique that creates a massive sphere of absolute zero temperatures from his Ki alone. When encased in this sphere, Tundruh subjects his opponents to a series of events that do not usually occur in nature such as their body slowly breaking down on an atomic level. The area that the sphere surrounds becomes frozen, and the target encased. When Tundruh says''Apocalypse'', the target is completely frozen and shattered into pieces as soon as the evil being taps his fingers together. The amount of energy required for this technique is massive and often leaves Tundruh unable to move for a large period of time. Despite being weakened by the large drawback, this technqiue doesn't leave much in its wake after activation. Transformation: [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Death_Wave Death Wave]: '' '' Death Razor: A pink energy wave fired from the finger, creating a giant explosion. Tundruh uses this to destroy a large area quickly as it has high destruction capabilities. Continuous Energy Bullet: ' 'Death Ball: One of Tundruh's strongest techniques. He charges up a large amount of energy in between the palms of his hands, forming a small sphere of yellow-orange colored energy. Once enough energy has been gathered, the sphere begins growing in size until it reaches a form comparable to that of a moon. This technique is generally used to destroy planets, much like he does when he has drained any Planets of their resources. : [[Barrage Death Ball|'Barrage Death Ball']]: A rapid-fire version of the Death Ball used by Tundruh in his final form. Tundruh puts his hand forward and fires orange Death Balls at the opponent, inflicting a great deal of damage. Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. Transformations Second Form: : Increased Ki Output: : Increased Strength: : Increased Agility: Third Form: : Increased Ki Output: : Increased Endurance: : Increased Stregth; Category:Villians Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Frost Demons Category:Demon Category:Demons Category:Dragon Ball Unmei